custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Fun with Listening Sounds (SuperMalechi's version)
Let's Listen to Sounds with Barney is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in November 18, 1994. It was later shortened to "Listening to Different Sounds" in January 4, 1995. Plot Barney, B.J and the kids listen to different sounds. While they listen to them they learn something about that sound too. They even make silly sounds! Cast *Barney *B.J. *Michael *Carlos *Kim *Tosha Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's A Beautiful Day #Five Senses Song #Listen #The Airplane Song #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #Looby Loo #If You're Happy and You Know It #Listen to the Mockingbird #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Oh When We March #Castles So High #BINGO #This Old Man #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #The Popcorn Song #Silly Sounds #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Everyone is Special #I Love You End Credit Music #Looby Loo Locations *Playground: It's a Beautiful Day, Five Senses Song, Listen, The Airplane Song, Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck, Looby Loo, If You're Happy and You Know It, Listen to the Mockingbird, Do Your Ears Hang Low *School Classroom: BINGO, This Old Man, John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt, The Popcorn Song, Silly Sounds, Indoor-Outdoor Voices *Treehouse: Everyone is Special, I Love You *Treehouse Balcony: Castles So High Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *B.J has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Stop, Look & Be Safe!". *This episode uses stock musical arrangements and background music from Season 2 episodes and home videos, even "Barney's Musical Magical Adventure", "Barney Makes Different Movies" (June 2, 1992), "Let's Make Pictures with Barney" (July 12, 1992), "Barney's Museum Adventure" (November 1, 1992) and some other Season 1 home videos. *The version of "This Old Man" *Production and filming for this video took place in August 12, 1994. *When this was shortened to "Listening to Different Sounds", the songs "Looby-Loo", "If You'e Happy and You Know It", "Listen to the Mockingbird", "Do Your Ears Hang Low", Oh, When We March, "Castles So High" "BINGO", and "This Old Man" are cut off. *After the "Barney Theme Song", when the kids arrive to the school playground, the music from "The Alphabet Zoo!" (when Julie and Shawn are playing animal zoo) is used. *After "It's a Beautiful Day, the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *This is another time that the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *During a scene where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life, the music from "Barney's Musical Magical Adventure" (when Min arrives with the Barney doll) is used. *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!" (when Barney says "My, my, what a welcome!", and then the kids say "Hi Barney" and hug him). *Before "The Senses Song", when BJ arrives through the gate door and says "Hi everybody! What's going on?!", the sound clip is the one from "Barney Safety". *When BJ greets Barney and the kids, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Michael (in his soccor clothes) arrives at the school playground and greets Kathy, Min and Tosha) is used. *Michael wore the same clothes in "Hoo's in the Forest?" and "Stop, Look and Be Safe!". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Kim wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Before the song The Popcorn Song, Barney tells BJ, and the kids that we can have some fresh popcorn, and he uses his magic to have a popcorn popper machine with popping popcorn sounds, and bags of popcorn on it. *Before the "I Love You" song, when BJ and the kids tell Barney about their fun listening to sounds, the music from "Hoo's in the Forest" (when the kids thank Barney for taking them to the forest) is used. *After the "I Love You" song, when BJ leaves to sparkle and disappear, the music from "Having Tens of Fun" (when Barney and the kids open a surprise about a rhyme that Mr. Tenagain wrote) is used. *After BJ leaves to sparkle and disappear, when the kids say "Bye" to Barney and leave the treehouse, and the Barney doll (who's sitting on the table) winks, the music from "Stop, Look and Be Safe" (when the kids say "Bye" to Barney and leave the school playground, and the Barney doll (with a firefighter hat on) winks) is used. *The preview for this video was announced by the same announcer from 1994-1996 Barney Home Video previews. See Also #Let's Listen to Sounds with Barney! (1997) (May 6, 1997)